


Gewoon gezellig

by sinsuality



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dutch, M/M, Nederlands, Oranje, voetbal
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsuality/pseuds/sinsuality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phillip en Giovanni gaan uit eten. Het regent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gewoon gezellig

**Author's Note:**

> Geschreven vlak na het WK in 2010.

“Ik ben zaterdag in Rotterdam,” zegt Phillip. “Zullen we wat gaan eten? En drinken? Gewoon, gezellig?”

Gio stemt toe, natuurlijk, want hij kent dat, Phillip en _gewoon gezellig_. Gewoon gezellig met Phillip is een avond van catastrofale vrolijkheid. Het is dure wijn en lekker eten en lachen en praten over toen en nu en ooit tot in de vroege uurtjes. Het is de volgende dag wakker worden met een kater in zijn lijf en zijn hoofd in zijn kussen, Phillip vervloekend en zichzelf belovend dat hij het _nooit meer gaat doen_ , gewoon gezellig een avondje uit met Phillip. Maar hij doet het altijd weer want het is _leuk_ , vanaf het moment dat hij Phillip ziet tot het moment dat hij wordt gewekt door de zon en denkt _oh god, oh nee_ is het _leuk_ , en gezellig, en eigenlijk nooit gewoon. Met Phillip, zo heeft hij al snel geleerd, is nooit iets gewoon.

Op zaterdagavond neemt Gio een taxi naar het centrum. Hij houdt niet van de tram of de metro en al helemaal niet van de bus, nee, taxi’s zijn wat hem betreft onmisbaar, een geweldige uitvinding. Phillip staat op hem te wachten op de hoek van een straat, paraplu in zijn hand, _tik tik tik_ met de punt op de stenen alsof hij ongeduldig is en al uren staat te wachten. Ze begroeten elkaar, armen om schouders, hé en hoe gaat het, en Phillip leidt hem door straten en steegjes en zegt, “Ik was bang dat je het niet zou kunnen vinden,” alsof _hij_ degene is die hier al zijn hele leven woont. Maar Gio moet bekennen dat hij elk gevoel van oriëntatie heeft verloren tegen de tijd dat ze het restaurant betreden, een groot restaurant met kleine hoekjes, schemerig, sfeervol, ja, gewoon gezellig.

Het is een Italiaan. Phillip houdt van Italiaans eten. Als hij het restaurant uitzoekt, en dat gebeurt eigenlijk altijd, dan is het altijd iets Mediterraans. Gio weet niet hoe hij het doet, maar hij weet altijd plekken te vinden die Gio niet kent, op plaatsen waar hij nooit is geweest. Phillip gaat hem voor en een vrouw, een meisje, een meisjesvrouw wijst hen de kapstok en brengt hen gul glimlachend naar hun plaats. Het is een tafeltje in de achterste hoek en Phillip gunt Gio de stoel die uitkijkt over het etablissement, glazen kroonluchters en witbeklede tafeltjes met op elk daarvan een brandende kaars.

Gio verplaatst zijn blik van de ruimte achter Phillip naar Phillips ogen die hem ontmoeten in het licht van het vlammetje tussen hen in, en zegt, “Weet je nog, dat restaurant aan de Ramblas, met die kroonluchter die kapot ging?” 

Phillip fronst en denkt na en zegt dan, “Nee, nee, was ik daar wel bij?” 

“Natuurlijk was je daarbij,” zegt Gio, lachend. “Jij bent overal bij. Misschien was je dronken?” en Phillip lacht en knikt en zegt, “Dat zou heel goed kunnen.”

Ze bestuderen de kaart, gerechten met lange Italiaanse namen met daaronder een even lange vertaling. Hij kan niet kiezen tussen de rundercarpaccio en de octopus in rodewijnsaus als voorgerecht. 

“Ik zou de octopus nemen,” zegt Phillip. “Met een beetje geluk is het Paul.”

“Paul?” zegt Gio, en Phillip zegt,

“Ja, Paul, je weet wel, die octopus?”

“Oooh, _Paul_ ,” zegt Gio, “Ik dacht dat je het over Paul Gascoigne had.”

“Waarom zou ik het over Paul Gascoigne hebben?” zegt Phillip. “Die kan je toch niet eten?”

En Gio besluit zich maar weer te richten op zijn kaart, want discussies met Phillip kunnen net zo zinloos als eindeloos zijn, en Gio heeft honger.

~

Hij heeft zijn keuze gemaakt, het wordt octopus voor en gambas en coquilles als hoofdgerecht. Hij kijkt stiekem alvast naar de toetjes en hij weet nu al dat hij hier rollend en mogelijk lallend weer weg zal gaan. Phillip wenkt de serveerster, niet de meisjesvrouw maar een andere, krullend lichtbruin haar heeft ze, en guitige kuiltjes in haar wangen. Ze komt vriendelijk lachend aan en schrijft hun bestellingen op alsof ze de leukste baan op aarde heeft, en laat hen dan weer achter met het kaarsje zacht flikkerend in het midden van de tafel.

Phillip vouwt zijn vingers ineen en leunt zijn hoofd op zijn in elkaar gestrengelde handen. Hij kijkt hem aan, een moment of twee of drie, en hij zegt, “Ik heb je al te lang niet gezien.”

Gio telt in zijn hoofd de weken die maanden blijken te zijn en hij zegt, “Je ziet me nu,” en zelfs Phillip, eeuwig discussiërende Phillip, kan daar niets tegenin brengen. 

“We gaan morgen naar je tijgers kijken,” zegt Phillip, en Gio vraagt zich af wie ‘we’ is maar besluit het niet te vragen.

“Gio en Vanni,” zegt Gio, en Phillip lacht.

“Wat als het er drie waren?” vraagt hij. “Hoe zou die derde dan hebben geheten?”

“Misschien zou de tweede dan Van hebben geheten en de derde Ni,” suggereert Gio.

“Mja,” zegt Phillip. “Of ze hadden iemand anders gebeld.”

“Wie dan?” vraagt Gio, en Phillip moet daar zo lang over nadenken dat het voorgerecht inmiddels is geserveerd, en zelfs dán kan hij niemand bedenken met een naam die lang genoeg is om in drieën gehakt te worden.

~

De octopus is heerlijk, net als de krabsalade van Phillip, en tussen de happen door vertelt Phillip over het leven als Gescheiden Man – zo noem ik mezelf in mijn hoofd, zegt hij. Gescheiden Man, met hoofdletters. – en zijn nieuwe huis en hoe hij af en toe wilde dat hij nog 23 was, of 28, of 34.

“Af en toe voel ik me zo’n oude gescheiden lul,” zegt hij zonder zelfmedelijden, gewoon een constatering, en Gio beweegt zijn vork in de lucht in protest.

“Doe niet zo gek. Je bent niet oud,” zegt hij.

“Oh,” zegt Phillip, “Dus je vindt me wel een lul?” 

Gio moet lachen en neemt een slok van zijn wijn. Het is heerlijke wijn, besteld door Phillip want die heeft er verstand van, een hele fles die waarschijnlijk gevolgd gaat worden door nog één, want ze zijn aan elkaar gewaagd, Gio en Phillip, wat drinken betreft.

~

“Misschien Lee Harvey Oswald,” zegt Phillip als ze wachten op het hoofdgerecht. “Die heeft drie namen.”

“Ja,” zegt Gio, “Maar dat is een dode moordenaar.”

“Oh ja,” zegt Phillip, en hij neemt een slok wijn en denkt verder.

~

De coquilles zijn verrukkelijk, en de gambas ook, en Gio zegt, “Ik vind dat je dichterbij moet komen wonen.”

Phillips vork met tonijn-van-de-gril blijft een moment halverwege zijn bord en zijn mond hangen. “Je zou me beu raken,” zegt hij, en hij kijkt hem aan met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen terwijl hij op zijn eten kauwt. 

“Natuurlijk niet,” zegt Gio. 

“Natuurlijk wel,” zegt Phillip. “Want dan zouden we dit veel vaker doen, en dan zou je dus veel vaker de taxi ingeduwd moet worden omdat je niet meer op je benen kan staan. Geloof me, dat blijft niet leuk.”

“Nou ja,” zegt Gio, licht verontwaardigd. “We kunnen toch ook gewoon afspreken _zonder_ teveel te drinken?”

Phillip werpt hem een half vragende, half spottende blik toe en Gio capituleert. “Oké, misschien niet,” zegt hij. “Maar ik zou je niet beu raken.”

Phillips ogen vernauwen zich alsof hij wil zeggen _nou nou nou weet je dat wel zeker?_

“Zou _jij_ me beu raken?” vraagt Gio dan, en hij vraagt het met een lach maar eigenlijk is hij nu wel benieuwd.

“Giovanni van Bronckhorst,” zegt Phillip met zijn Assistent-Trainersstem, en hij veegt zijn mond af met zijn servet. “Niemand ter wereld kan jou beu raken.”

“Dat zeg je nu wel zo leuk,” zegt Gio, “Maar toen ik 15 was had ik een vriendinnetje die het na een week uitmaakte omdat ze het zo saai met me vond.”

De serveerster komt informeren of alles naar wens is. Phillip knijpt zijn ogen tot vriendelijk lachende spleetjes en zegt dat het prima is, heerlijk. “Nee, Gio,” zegt hij als ze weer weg is. “Je moet je natuurlijk wel omringen met mensen die je op waarde weten te schatten.” 

_Zoals jij_ , denkt Gio, maar hij houdt zijn mond.

~

Tijdens zijn vierde glas wijn valt Gio iets op. “Je kijkt naar me,” zegt hij, en het klinkt verbaasd en verrast en een beetje beschuldigend ook al is het niet zo bedoeld.

“Ik kijk al heel de avond naar je,” zegt Phillip, en hij lacht naar hem en hij wendt zijn blik niet af en ongelooflijk groen zijn ze, die ogen. “Valt het je nu pas op?”

Gio grinnikt. “Je hebt kijken en kijken.”

“Ja,” zegt Phillip. “Dat weet ik.”

Gio denkt, _ik snap er niks meer van._

~

“Edgar Allan Poe zou ook leuk zijn,” zegt Phillip ergens halverwege de tweede fles.

“Maar die is ook dood,” zegt Gio. 

“Hmm. Tommy Lee Jones dan?”

Gio denkt even na. “Had gekund,” zegt hij.

“Ja. Maar jij bent leuker.”

~

Tegen de tijd dat zijn toetje voor zijn neus staat – cheesecake van speculaas met mango-ijs – is Gio een beetje licht in zijn hoofd. Hij heeft teveel gegeten en nog meer gedronken en de kaars op hun tafel is stukken korter dan toen ze hier net aankwamen. Phillip heeft geen toetje, hij is geen zoetekauw en bovendien, zegt hij, wil ik geen _dikke_ oude gescheiden lul worden, en hij zit achter een dubbele espresso met zijn hoofd steunend op zijn hand toe te kijken hoe Gio zijn ijs naar binnen werkt.

“Wat?” vraagt Gio, Phillips blik ontmoetend.

Phillip glimlacht en er valt een lok haar over zijn ogen. Hij veegt hem niet weg, en Gio heeft even de behoefte om het voor hem te doen. “Hoe lang ken ik je nou al?” vraagt hij.

“Weet ik niet,” zegt Gio. “Lang. Hoezo?”

Phillip haalt zijn schouders op en komt overeind, zijn haar uit zijn ogen schuddend. Hij neemt het kopje espresso tussen zijn beide handen en neemt een slok, langzaam en bedachtzaam en zwijgend.

“Hoezo?” vraagt Gio nogmaals, en Phillip kijkt hem aan over het roodgerande witte kopje. 

“Je bent,” zegt hij, en hij houdt zijn hoofd schuin en vernauwt zijn ogen, alsof Gio een schilderij is dat nadere inspectie verdient. “Je bent, ik weet het niet. Was je altijd al zo?”

Gio lacht rond de speculaassmaak in zijn mond. “Ik ben wie ik altijd was,” zegt hij. “Tenzij ik nooit was wie ik ben.”

Ze lachen, en Gio’s hoofd tolt.

~

Als ze de rekening hebben betaald en de goedlachse serveerster-met-kuiltjes een fikse fooi hebben achtergelaten, stappen ze naar buiten. Het is donker, en droog, en Gio werpt een spottende blik op Phillips paraplu en zegt, “Pessimist.”

“Wacht maar,” zegt Phillip, en Gio wacht maar er komt geen regen. 

Phillip leidt hen weer door straten waarvan Gio de naam niet kent en houdt stil voor een klein, nietszeggend café. Phillip trekt vragend zijn wenkbrauwen op en Gio knikt, ook al heeft hij geen idee waarom hij dit heeft uitgekozen. Ze gaan naar binnen, vinden een tafeltje naast de bar, weer een kaarsje, geen wit kleedje deze keer. Ze nemen plaats op de barkrukken aan weerskanten van de tafel, Gio met zijn rug tegen de muur, letterlijk, en hij kijkt hoe Phillip zijn donkergrijze jas uittrekt en zorgvuldig over de kruk naast zich hangt. Phillips haar is lang, maar niet té, hij vindt het wel leuk, eigenlijk, hij wil er plotseling even zijn hand doorheen halen, om te weten hoe het voelt – stug of zacht. Hij schudt zijn hoofd, hij heeft meer alcohol nodig, meer meer meer, en Phillip kijkt hem aan en hij zegt,

“Bier?”

“Bier na wijn geeft venijn,” zegt Gio, en Phillip lacht en zegt,

“Die kater krijg je toch wel.”

Er valt niets tegenin te brengen, tegen deze logica, en Gio knikt gelaten en laat Phillip voor hen bestellen. Hij wrijft in zijn ogen en kijkt om zich heen. Het is niet zo druk hier, prettig eigenlijk, Phillip heeft het weer goed gedaan. Er wordt een glas bier voor zijn neus gezet en Phillip ploft neer op de kruk. 

“Ik ga je morgen vervloeken,” zegt Gio voor hij een slok neemt. 

“Jij hoeft tenminste geen tijgers te kijken,” werpt Phillip tegen.

“Met wie ga je eigenlijk?”

“Mijn neef en zijn gezin,” zegt Phillip. Gio is opgelucht, maar hij weet niet waarom. 

Het bier verdwijnt snel, één, twee, drie glazen en het gesprek komt op weet-je-nogs, toen-en-toen in Barcelona, geweldige tijd, Barcelona, tapas en rioja wijn en zon, schreeuwende taxichauffeurs, Catalaanse prietpraat op de straten. Hij mist het soms, Spanje, daar waar Giovanni Gio werd en Barcelona kampioen, hij mist het, bedenkt hij plotseling, alleen als hij met Phillip zit te praten en wordt herinnerd aan de palmbomen Camp Nou _gazpacho_ ontbijt op het balkon en Phillip Phillip Phillip.

“Laten we gaan,” zegt Phillip plotseling, te vroeg en te laat.

Gio glijdt stuntelig van zijn kruk en daar is Phillips hand rond zijn arm en hij zegt iets dat Gio niet verstaat maar dat vast iets is als “Ho, ho, rustig,” of “Pas op, niet vallen,” en Gio grinnikt om zijn eigen onhandigheid en pakt zijn jas. 

Phillip opent de deur en Gio botst tegen hem aan als hij stil blijft staan.

“Kijk eens?” zegt Phillip, en hij wijst triomfantelijk naar de donkere lucht waaruit genoeg regen valt om heel Afrika van drinkwater te voorzien, alsof hij wil zeggen _ik zei het toch?_ maar daar dan weer net te beschaafd voor is. 

Hij klapt zijn paraplu open en zegt, “Klaar?” en Gio denkt, _waarvoor precies?_ maar houdt zich vast aan Phillips jas en stapt achter hem de straat op. De paraplu is te klein, natuurlijk, en de wind waait de regen er moeiteloos onder, en nog voor ze de hoek om zijn, zijn ze kletsnat. Het werkt een beetje op Gio’s lachspieren, dit, en Phillip vloekt lachend en probeert zijn paraplu de strijd te laten winnen van de wind, wat niet lukt. 

“Ik denk dat we moeten rennen,” zegt Phillip, en hij draait zich naar hem om en weer die vragende, lachende ogen, alsof Gio hem iets zou kunnen weigeren. Gio knikt en Phillip pakt Gio’s hand en zegt oké, en dan rennen ze door de lege straten, welke gek is er nu buiten, niemand, behalve zij, en ze rennen en rennen en Gio kan niet meer, zo hard moet hij lachen, en Phillip houdt zijn paraplu als een levenloze pop langs zijn lichaam en laat de regen zijn kleren doorweken. 

Gio vraagt zich af waar ze heengaan, maar hij volgt Phillip tussen de regendruppels door, straatje in straatje uit, langs een shoarmazaak, Gio’s maag trekt even samen van de lucht. En dan sleurt Phillip hem een hoek om, rennen rennen rennen, en net als Gio denkt, _we rennen naar het einde van de wereld_ duwt Phillip hem een portiek in, een klein, stinkend portiek maar het maakt niet uit want het is _droog_. Gio staat tegen de muur en Phillip staat tegen hem aan, borst bijna tegen borst, paraplu op de grond, en zijn vingers zijn nog steeds om Gio’s pols geklemd. Gio kijkt naar hem op, wat is hij dichtbij ineens, groene ogen onder doorweekt, plakkend haar.

Phillip zegt, “Je bent helemaal nat,” en hij glimlacht en laat Gio’s pols los om de regen van zijn wang te vegen. 

Gio grinnikt. “Jij ook,” zegt hij, en hij draait zijn vingers in de voorkant van Phillips jas en trekt hem dichter naar zich toe.

Phillip kijkt hem aan met lieve, lachende ogen en nog voor hij ze sluit weet Gio al dat het gaat gebeuren, Phillip sluit zijn ogen en dan zoent hij Gio, zomaar ineens, en Gio denkt, _mijn god wat is hij warm_. Hij houdt Phillips jas met beide handen vast, hij wil niet dat hij weggaat, of ophoudt, of allebei, maar Phillip glimlacht tegen zijn mond en glijdt zijn tong tussen zijn lippen en Gio proeft bier en regen en het is heerlijk, dit, waarom is dit niet eerder gebeurd?

Hij weet niet hoe lang ze zo blijven staan, zoenend en schuilend voor regen die inmiddels niet meer valt, maar het voelt als te kort, zelfs als Phillip zich van hem losmaakt en over zijn schouder kijkt en zegt, “volgens mij staan we hier al een uur,” alsof hij de tijd af kan lezen in de plassen water op de straat.

“We moeten eens gaan,” zegt Phillip, en Gio protesteert en kust zijn lippen. 

Phillip grinnikt. “Je hebt het koud,” zegt hij, en hij wrijft over Gio’s armen en pas dan merkt Gio dat hij klappertandt en zijn pogingen tot ontkenning dus nutteloos zijn. Hij verbergt zijn gezicht in Phillips natte jas en Phillip lacht weer en slaat zijn armen om hem heen. 

“Ik wil niet naar huis,” zegt Gio, alsof hij een klein, nukkig kind is, maar Phillip lacht niet want hij weet wat hij bedoelt, en hij zegt, 

“We zien elkaar snel weer.”

“Ik geloof er niks van,” zegt Gio, zich losmakend om Phillip aan te kijken.

“Jawel,” zegt Phillip. “Ik beloof het,” en op de een of andere manier gelooft Gio hem.

~The End~


End file.
